Moonlight Destiny
by sailormoonie17
Summary: The story of the Silver Millinium.
1. Chapter 1

She was running, where to she did not know. All she knew was that she was in pain and

was trying to get away. However, getting away from life is not that easy. Suddenly she

runs into something and falls to the ground. Vision blurred with tears she looks up and

realizes not something but some_one_. Attempting to stand up she quickly stammers an

apology. In just a second, she's on her feet not even knowing how she got that way.

Before she could get a good look at her roadblock, he was bowing quite low,

"Princess, accept my humble apologies." For she was indeed Princess Serenity of the

Moon who's life right now was not going so well.

"Serenity!" she heard her name being called out and saw her best friend and

practically twin running toward her. Minako may be the princess of Venus but she did not

always act like it. "I just heard the juiciest piece of gossip!" Minako (or Mina as her

friends sometimes called her) squealed.

"Not _now_," thought Serenity "now's the _worst_ time!"

"Oh Serenity!" Mina said the excitement evident in her voice. " Sakuya and Yuki

have split up! She's seeing another man! I wonder who?"

"_I_ know." thought Serenity fighting back tears.

She heard "Who are you?" bringing her out of her melancholy thoughts. Looking

up, she saw the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Cobalt blue eyes filled with such wisdom,

such _depth_, such- "Snap out of it Serenity!" she starts yelling in her mind while mentally

pushing the thoughts to the side with an animated drawing of herself holding a very large

paddle.

Mina seemed to be thinking along the very same lines because she goes from

almost drooling to eyeing the man suspiciously.

With a chuckle he says in a deep and irresistible voice, "Me? Oh, I'm no one in

particular."

With a wary look at the mysterious man she turns to Serenity with "And Rei's

been seeing this guy and she won't tell us who!"

"I'd love to talk about it" Serenity replied ",but I promised Takado that I would

walk with him in the garden. I'll see you and the girls tonight at the ball." said Serenity.

"Oh that's right!" Mina shrieked "I can't wait, well if you need me I'll be

bothering Rei!" Mina said with an evil giggle as she started skipping away.

Serenity turned to start walking to the gardens when a hand stopped her. She

stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the mysterious man with a worried look in

his eyes. "Why were you crying earlier?" he asked quietly. "I wasn't." Serenity said with

a look in her eyes that said, "Obviously, now back off ." With that, she strode toward the

gardens leaving him behind. She walked under an archway, intricately carved with angels

and flowers, and out into the royal gardens.

There was one garden in particular, one garden that seemed to be made for

Serenity; because that's what it was- serene. No one ever went to the sanctuary in the far

corner in the garden surrounded by cherry trees. The one with a simple cupid fountain and

a lone bench. The place adorned solely with red and white roses- her two favorite flowers.

This garden was _meant_ for Serenity, she just _knew_ it. Tearfully she made her way past the

cherry trees (or as she liked to call them, sakura trees ). She sat on the stone bench and

listened to the steady flow of the water, deep in thought. She had lied to Minako. She

wasn't taking a walk with Takado, she had seen him only an hour earlier.

FLASHBACK

Serenity was humming to herself, she was going to see her friend and (she hoped)

her soon-to-be fiancé to wish him a happy birthday. Stopping in front of his chambers and

softly knocked. Hearing no response, she slowly opened the door. No one was in the

lounge so she figured he was out sparing with other people, as he often did. Serenity

smiled down at her hand that was holding his birthday present. A ring, a simple gold band

engraved on the inside with _Serenity and Takado_. She wanted this to show him that she

was serious, that she loved him. She was going to leave the surprise on his bedside table,

but when she opened the doors to his sleeping chambers; there was a surprise waiting for

_her_.

Serenity stood there, just stood there. Her mind was screaming, "Run! Run you

_idiot_!". However, she felt like a statue. Her heart had seemed to cease movement and she

was barely breathing. She saw Takado without his shirt lying across the foot of the bed.

_On top_ of someone. A certain _engaged _someone. Her mind had barely registered the fact

that he had said her name. All she could think of now was that Sakuya Silvestri,with her

hair spread out and her shirt askew, was under a bare-chested Takado. Her mind snapped

out of its reverie, and she looked into his eyes. Dropping his present, she turned and fled.

He had hurt her deeply, tears welled up in her eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

Serenity huddled on the cold stone bench, wondering. Wondering _why_ he had

done this. "What's the difference between Sakuya and me?" she thought. "A lot of

things." an annoyingly realistic voice in her head said. Sakuya may have been beautiful,

but Serenity was downright breathtaking at certain moments.

Serenity had blond hair the color of sunshine that was down to her feet. Her skin

was a flawless, creamy white on a petite form with long legs and a few curves in the right

places. Her eyes, framed with long black lashes, were the color of the sky on a cool, calm

day. They showed such emotion and depth that when people looked into them they got

lost. Another particular man-catcher (as her friends liked to jest) were her lips. Full and

luscious they were, and pink as a kitten's nose. When she smiled, she seemed to brighten

the world; and when she cried it was as if there was nothing to live for.

Serenity was only a girl though compared to Sakuya. Serenity had a petite form

with only a few small curves, but Sakuya was 22, possessing a very curvy figure. Takado,

being 19, wanted someone older and more experienced. Sakuya wanted someone

younger, even though her fiance, Yuki, was only 25. Takado and Sakuya seemed to be a

perfect match; except they were both breaking someone's heart.

Thinking of this made Serenity cease her crying. If Takado did not love her then

that was his problem, and she was not going to mourn over him. Drying her tears she

stood up and fixed her dress. Her heart still hurt a little but she knew that would be easily

mended.

Making her way past the sakura trees, she remembered what Mina had said. On

her way to Rei's rooms she figured that she would have to get ready for the ball soon.

When she had come to Rei's doors she thought she heard laughter and an angry voice.

With an exasperated smile she pushed open the door, and a very peculiar sight meet her

eyes.

Sitting on a black leather chair holding a very large book was Princess Ami of

Mercury. This petite girl had a quiet beauty all her own way; with blue colored hair

reaching her earlobes and eyes to match. She was brilliant too, she spent a lot of her time

reading and just studying her surroundings.

Over in a corner was a very flustered Rei, cornered by two girls holding pillows,

and very evil looks on their faces. Holding one pillow high over her head was Princess

Minako of Venus, whose blue eyes were so like Serenity's. with golden hair falling to her

thighs, and the coloring of a Lunarian, many said that she could pass for the moon

princess herself. With a pillow in her own hand stood Makoto, the Princess of Jupiter.

Makoto's tall height and strongly built body often scared away potential friends and

husbands; though once you got to know her she was very sweet. With beautiful green

eyes, brilliant brown hair, and a strong, yet shapely, body, her friends were often assuring

her that she was indeed beautiful.

As soon as Serenity entered the room Ami closed her book and looked inquiringly

at her while Rei stopped her antics and said "What's wrong?" Serenity merely sank into a

chair while the four other princesses gathered around her. Sensing that she was not going

to begin until she was ready, they all found a seat and waited anxiously.

So she began her brief, yet heartbreaking, story; her voice trembling all the while.

At the end of her tale she seemed relieved and her sigh was meet with a wave of voices.

"We should tell the Queen, I mean, he is being considered as a husband for you."

"I am going to make him regret the day he was born.!"

"I thought I sensed some strong emotion coming from you!"

"I should have realized it as soon as I saw you. Are you all right Reni?" This last

question made three other heads turn towards the moon child.

Serenity said with a calm smile "Oh, I'm fine. I realized that I don't love Takado;

or at least not the way I thought I did. I'm not going to cry over him."

Her friends looked at her with skepticism and curiosity for a moment.

Then Mina perked up and said "The ball is in a couple of hours; we should go

ahead and get ready!"

All the other girls immediately agreed and set off for Serenity's rooms. A few

days ago, they all had put her dresses in her room so they could get ready there. As they

put on their dresses they talked about who they wanted to see at the ball. "I'm going to

dance with Yumi." giggled Minako "Oh, and maybe Yoshitomo, or Kenichi!" Her friends

simply stared at her in disbelief as she talked away.

"She talks about men as much as Makoto." mused Ami quietly

"_Almost_." stated Serenity as Rei grabbed a pillow and promptly attacked Minako

as payback for earlier.

Makoto, Ami and Serenity silently thought about who they wanted to see as Rei

chased Mina around the room.

"I cannot wait to see that general from earth, he's so sweet and considerate." Makoto said

"What is his name Mako"? asked Serenity, jumping up and down, with a huge

smile on her face.

"Ne-" Makoto began but suddenly got cut off by a muffled scream


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people! Here is my wonderful story (yeah right…) I just have a few comments to make.

1. PLEASE review the best thing you can do for a fan fiction author (or any author) is to tell them what you think. I accept anonymous reviews so if you're not a member it isn't a problem. Now if ya'll are too lazy to actually press a button and write the word 'good' then you need some help. So _please… _just review.

2. I would like to dedicate this story to the most awesome person in the world (you know who you are) she's helped me with the story _a lot_ so ya'll should be thanking her!

3. I would really appreciate it if people visited my web site it's  if it doesn't work the first time type it in again.

4. Last (but really this is the most important one) I _do not own Sailor moon_. Maybe in a perfect world mediocre people like me could own amazing things like Sailor Moon…but is this a perfect world? NO! Sad…but true.

Okay! I'm done go ahead and read the story!



The three princesses turned towards the commotion and saw Minako with a pillow shoved into her face…courtesy of Rei. Makoto chuckled and Ami looked on disapprovingly as Serenity wrestled Rei off Minako.

"Thanks, Reni." panted Minako.

"Why do you always lose your temper, Rei!" asked an exasperated Serenity.

"It's kind of hard not to." retorted Rei darkly.

"I just love your dress, Serenity." Minako sighed, ignoring a nasty look from Rei.

"I do too, but it gets so boring." replied Serenity gloomily.

"I can never seem to get used to it though!" stated Minako persistently.

Serenity dress was made of white gossamer and silk that had a sort of silvery sheen. The thick off the shoulder straps and the bodice were intricately embroidered with gold while her wrists were simply adorned with small, pearl bracelets. She frequently wore this dress, and it did suit her very well.

Minako's dress was a cheerful yellow, which perfectly matched her sunny attitude and golden hair. The straps on her shoulders were very thin and her skirts folded around each other in large sweeping motions.

Rei wore a long dress in a corset style. The front of the gown was a lighter shade of red then the rest of the dress and in different sections. The design of her dress matched her fiery temper and sophistication.

Ami's dress reminded people that she was the smart, shy one of her group of friends. Her gown was not something that first caught your eye, and was the most formal looking one of her friends. Her attire was similar to Rei's, but in icy shades of blue, accenting her blue eyes and hair.

Makoto's emerald dress complimented her beautiful green eyes and perfectly reflected her personality, a soothing and kind person. Someone who was strong and stable, but somebody who knew how to be playful and relax. The design of her dress was much like Minako's only it had more layers and folds; while the neck of her dressed dropped in the middle of her chest while Minako's dress went straight across.

"Maybe we can ask the queen if she will have some new gowns made for you." suggested Minako thoughtfully. "You would look so good in blue…and maybe-"

"Mina?" interrupted Rei, "Do you ever talk of anything but boys, clothes, and 'the latest news!'?" Rei said the last part in imitation of Minako as Minako played with her hair nonchalantly.

"Well Rei," Minako replied evenly "just because you never have un doesn't mean you have to ruin mine."

"I was just-" Rei began indignantly but was interrupted by Makoto.

"Stop you two! We have to get to the ball."

"Makoto's right; the Queen said she wanted us to make sure we were on time. Something about a really important announcement." Ami put in.

"Right let's go!" said Serenity, hopping up from her vanity, her royal family odangos in place.

"Yeah, odango atama!" said Rei with a smirk as the other three girls looked on in exasperation.

"Rei!" the moon princess wailed "Why do you always have to be so mean?"

"Oh, I can think of worse words that fit you."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Klutz…PIG!"

"Klutz? Pig? What do they mean?" Serenity said with a bewildered look.

Ami cleared her throat knowledgably. "Klutz and pig are some new words from Earth. Klutz means something along the lines of clumsy…and uncoordinated."

"Which I most certainly am not!" Serenity interrupted as Rei snorted and Makoto and Minako rolled their eyes.

"While a pig," Ami went on, "is some sort of animal that will eat large amounts of _anything . _The adults grow to be quite big…" said Ami trailing off thoughtfully. "Yes…well…." began Serenity angrily, but just ended stomping out into the hallway in a huff.


	3. Chapter 3

**More announcements, what fun!!**

**1. Sorry it took so long to update, I just had no free time and little creative juices.  
2. Really sorry about what happened in the last chapter. I have absolutely no idea how it was underlined, cuz let me tell ya, that was not me!  
3. I hate school…random I know 4. I've deleted my Sailor Moon site; it really just wasn't working out for me. I didn't have enough room for all my Sailor Moon pics and that's what my site is mainly about. I'm going to make another one soon though, so don't worry!  
5. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! Oh, how I wish I did, but sadly, I don't.  
6. Okay, obviously my story really sucks because no one has reviewed like I've asked them to, so I'm going to be evil and say that I'm not going to update until I get three (not that much people!!) new reviews. BWWWWAAAAHHHH!!!! I'm so bad.  
ENJOY!**

"Girls, I will be making an important announcement at the ball tonight" said Queen Serenity to the five princesses. "What is it about mother?" asked Princess Serenity.  
"I would rather it be a surprise." said the Queen with a smile, "Now get ready to receive our guests"  
As the girls assembled by the entrance of the ballroom, they wondered what the surprise was. As they politely greeted important guests from across the universe, they would frequently look at each other and Queen Serenity's position on the royal dais. They knew that something very important was to happen, and at dinner, they could barely restrain themselves from fidgeting with their hands and gowns. At last, everyone was done eating and the Queen stood up.  
"Friends from many planets, I called everyone here tonight for an important announcement." At this, she paused and looked at the waiting crowd regally.  
"There is to be a union between Princess Serenity of the Moon…and Prince Endymion of Earth." There she paused again and waited a minute while her guests erupted with excitement. Her daughter simply sat frozen as her friends began chattering incessantly.  
Queen Serenity began again and the room instantly silenced. "I would like the beginning dance to be between my daughter and her future husband." With that, she sat down and looked towards Serenity expectantly.  
"Reni," Minako whispered nudging her friend, "get up there"  
Serenity quickly came to her senses and got up from her seat. While she walked to the center of the dance floor, she yelled in her mind. "I don't want to get married to someone I've never met before; someone I don't love!" Her appearance was calm but her heart was racing as she waited in the middle of the ballroom. "I wonder what he looks like, probably old and fat." Oh, how wrong she was!  
As these thoughts were racing through her mind she was discretely looking about her for her fiancé. Quite suddenly she felt strong, warm hands on her waist, and heard music from somewhere. She hurriedly looked up and saw a muscular chest covered with intricately engraved armor. The next thing she saw were his eyes…they were cobalt blue.  
"You! You're Endymion?!" she whispered incredulously. It was the man she had run into earlier!  
"We meet again, princess." he whispered in her ear, and with a start she realized she was already being swept across the ballroom floor. It felt as if she were gliding! Serenity had never felt so light before when dancing, and she was struck by the man's handsome appearance and kind looking eyes.  
"I do believe you're staring." Endymion said with a small smile. "Can't stop looking at me, can you?" he said with an eyebrow raised, "We do make a rather good couple, I suppose; I make up for what you lack"  
She was shocked. "He's so polite." she thought sarcastically, her first good opinion of him ruined. "How rude." she whispered venomously, "How dare you say that"  
The prince simply chuckled at the princess's furious countenance, and continued dancing with a smile of triumph. For the rest of their time together the enraged moon child was silent, and, as soon as she could, escaped to the balcony. Her friends, noticing her absence, looked on the balcony and saw a silent, surly Serenity.  
"What's he like?" Minako began eagerly, oblivious to Serenity's mood.  
"He's a conceited and spoiled prince." she said with her nose turned up.  
"What?!" the girls exclaimed with surprise.  
"He seems so nice though!" Rei put in.  
"I know, until he opens his mouth!" Serenity responded. "Do you know what he said"  
The girls shook their heads.  
" 'Can't stop looking at me, can you? We do make a rather good match, I suppose; I make up for what you lack.' Can you believe he said that?! He's horrible!" As Serenity finished she looked towards the stars, but scowled as she sighted Earth, looming largely overhead.  
"Serenity?" Makoto said hesitantly, "I don't think Endymion is really like that. He just…just" Makoto trailed off with a sigh. As she was saying this the other princesses began looking at her suspiciously.  
"How exactly do you know him, Mako?" asked Minako slyly.  
"No, no, no! Not like that!" exclaimed Makoto, quickly turning red. "I…this isn't the easiest thing to say, but"  
"Get on with it!" yelled Rei, who was quickly becoming impatient "All right! Earlier I had mentioned that I was seeing a general from Earth. His name is Nephrite"  
Here Minako squealed and opened her mouth to comment. She was abruptly hit by Rei, though, and would've started an argument if Makoto hadn't started with her story again.  
"Nephrite always talks about his prince; who he was assigned to protect. He talked about how he cared for everyone, regardless of their station. He said that you could really tell that he cared for his people"  
"That's great and all, but what does this have to do with that brat in there!!" put in Serenity heatedly, as she gestured towards the ballroom. "I'm getting there!" Makoto said exasperatedly. "The prince he was assigned to protect was…Endymion"  
Here the girls looked at her in amazement.  
"Wait my…fiancé…" Serenity shuddered and then continued. "Is the wonderful, kind prince Nephrite was talking about?! I don't believe it"  
Makoto nodded.  
"Impossible! He's such a jerk! A conceited person. He's disgusting! I don't even want to talk about it." Serenity again stuck her nose up in the air and crossed her arms.  
"I don't know, Odango Atama. He seems pretty smart, and very handsome too." Rei said with a smirk, just waiting for Serenity to react.  
Serenity just gave Rei a glare and left the party, fleeing for her room.

**Three new reviews, people. Don't forget! Thanks to everyone who already reviewed. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have updated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I did the best I could! Anyways, don't own Sailor Moon, yaddie yaddie yada, the usual stuff you read before stories. Oh, and if anyone here also reads Naruto fics, then please read Missymee-mee's amazing Naruto fic, titled The Unexpected Path. A Sakura Kakashi fic. Also, GilmoreGirlsRocks's Memory Relapse, which is a really cool Sailor Moon fic. Think that's all!**

Serenity heard the door to her bedroom open and close softly. She wondered which one of her friends it was. Minako? No, she'd be a lot louder. Makoto? Probably not, the footsteps where too light. Serenity couldn't decide between Rei or Ami, but then the door opened. It wasn't someone she had expected, but welcomed nonetheless.

A medium sized, regal looking woman stood in front of her. Beautiful, raven black hair reached almost to the floor, some of it fashioned into a crown of odangos around her head. A golden, crescent moon graced her forehead, and her large, blue eyes shined. She was wearing a stunning, yellow, spaghetti-strap dress that reached to her thighs. Around her neck was a long necklace that had a crescent moon attached. Two, large, black flowers were positioned on the front of her dress, and a sort of black gauze-like material decorated the bottom edge of her dress, the back part reached to her calves and the front part to her knees.

"Luna! I'm so glad to see you! We really must talk,"

"All right, Serenity," Luna had been Queen Serenity's royal advisor for quite some a while, and a family friend for an even longer amount of time. She was like a second mom for Serenity; someone mature should could talk to when her mom was too busy. Luna sat down on the edge of Serenity's bed. "Yes?"

"Well…" Serenity hesitantly began, "It's about…Endymion. Just…how could my mother have chosen him?!"

Luna sighed. "There are a few reasons, Serenity. One is that you need a husband. In two years you will be of marrying age, and we need to go ahead and find you a husband. Endymion is a good ruler. He's kind, and firm, and he cares for his people," Luna's face softened, and she continued, "Takado was being considered, but, after today, we decided against it. I'm very sorry, Serenity."

"That's all right," Serenity put on a small smile, "I'm just glad I found out before we were betrothed, but poor Yuki"

"Yes, Artemis is talking to him as we speak. I'm sure it'll take quite a while before Yuki feels better. Are you sure you're alright, Serenity?"

"Yes, I just didn't love Takado the way I thought I did, and it took something like today to happen before I actually realized that." 'Yuki is pretty lucky to have a brother like Artemis and his sister-in law, Luna, to help him through this.' thought Serenity, 'Of course I'm quite lucky to have my friends.' Serenity frowned to herself as she remembered something. "Luna? You said that there are a few reasons Endymion is my…betrothed." Serenity winced. "What is the other reason?"

Luna looked hesitant, and slowly opened her mouth. She closed her mouth, then sighed. "She might as well know," she muttered to herself. "Well…you're going to marry Endymion for…political reasons." Luna sighed and looked through a large window that showed Earth surrounded by stars. "Lately the people on Earth have been acting up; I guess you could call it that. They're attacking visiting Lunarians and their homes, performing large, public protests, and, what we fear even more, is that we can feel the obvious tension under the surface. There is something from the inside that is eating away at their greed and thirst for the power that we possess. Their quiet rebellions is what we have to fear the most. Out right wars we can win, but the silent traitors and assassins…" Luna trailed off, shaking her head.

A heavy silence ensued, and Serenity just sat there with her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly hanging open. Her gaze was fixed on Earth, as she thought about all she had heard.

Serenity suddenly snapped out of her reverie and asked, "So what about Endymion?"

"Your mother and I think that if there is a union between Earth and the moon, then everything would calm down. If all of this works out, Serenity, then it could save many people."

This was meant to be reassuring, in a way, but it just upset Serenity even more.

"So I'm just a pawn in all of this?!"

"Serenity, no, you mean a lot more than that to your mother. To me too. But it's very important that you cooperate in all of this."

Serenity seemed close to tears. "I want to marry someone I love. And even worse, Endymion is a jerk," she started to recount her short story to Luna, and when she finished, Luna's face was unreadable.

"Serenity, I don't know why he's acting this way, but this isn't what he's really like. This is the best man for you."

Serenity sat forlornly on her bed, staring off into space.

Luna pulled Serenity into a hug and whispered, "You'll grow to love him, Serenity. I know it." Luna held Serenity at arms length, smiled, and said, "Now where's that cheery young woman I'm always seeing?"

Serenity gave a reluctant smile, and Luna raised her eyebrows.

"Can't smile Serenity? Are you in some sort of bad mood? Because that didn't stop you from laughing at Artemis a week ago when a maid dropped a whole bowl of soup on his head. Or Minako when she was walking with that man from Saturn, and she tripped over her own skirts. Ahhh…is that a smile I see? No! It can't be!"

Luna was grinning as she watched Serenity's face brighten, and heard frequent giggles coming from her.

"See? That wasn't so hard,"

Serenity calmed down and then gave Luna a thankful hug. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Of course," whispered Luna. She abruptly cleared her throat and said loudly, "And I'm sure your friends would love to talk to you," She walked to the bedroom door and suddenly opened it.

In tumbled three eavesdropping princesses, and behind them stood one flustered and red Ami.

Ami stood with her head slightly bowed, one arm to the side of her body. The other was curled up in a sort of fist, raised to her mouth in a guilty, childish gesture that was, nonetheless, quite adorable.

Serenity started laughing in spite of herself as Luna looked down at three of the princess with disapproving amusement. Minako looked up with a nervous smile, and Rei started to say that it was all Mina's fault for making so much noise, and Makoto just looked around annoyed.

After a minute of slight confusion, Makoto, Minako, and Rei were up on their feet, and seated in chairs near Serenity's large bed.

"Well, girls," started Luna, "I suppose I will leave now. Good night!" She heard a chorus of "Good night!", and exited the room.

"So did you hear everything?" Serenity asked with a grin and raised eyebrows.

Minako nodded her head vigorously and then said, "Oh, Serenity! You're to be married!"

Serenity frowned and turned on her side so she was facing the wall, "Obviously you weren't listening too well, Mina. I'm just a pawn in all of this."

Minako's happy attitude faltered. She slowly got up from her chair and walked towards the bed, placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "It'll turn out all right, Reni. You'll come to really love him. I just know it." She said this with a gentle quietness that surprised Serenity. She suddenly felt a calm reassurance, and thought that, maybe, she would come to love Endymion. But in the mean time…

"Hey Rei! I heard that you're secretly seeing some guy, and you won't tell anybody who it is."

"Who did you hear that from?" exclaimed Rei indignantly.

Serenity looked slyly towards Minako and said nonchalantly, "Oh, just a little messenger from the goddess of love."

Rei quickly grew red in the face and jumped on Minako. "I'm going to get you!"

Minako shrieked and ran for cover. Makoto ran after Rei, trying to keep her off Minako. Ami merely whipped out a book to read and Serenity sat on her bed, watching exasperatedly.

A few minutes of chaos ensued, but Makoto was able to calm down Rei, and Minako was able to keep her mouth shut for a while.

After a minute of pure silence, Serenity sighed. "I think I shall go to bed now" her four friends stood up and hugged Serenity, and then exited with a good night.

When they had left, she extinguished the lights, and crawled into bed. An hour slowly ticked by, but Serenity still wasn't asleep. She sighed, tossing and turning; she just couldn't keep still! 'Why am I so restless?' she asked herself. 'It's Endymion," a quiet voice in her mind whispered.

Serenity got up out of bed and walked to the window. She sighed again when she saw Earth, shining brightly. She let her eyes wander, and they came to rest on the bright planet of Venus. She thought of her friends. Then she heard the words of Minako ring through her head.  
'You'll come to really love him. I just know it."

She turned from the window and got back into bed.

She felt her friend's words wash over her, and they were her last thoughts before she fell into a quiet sleep.

**So Yuki is Artemis's brother, and of course Luna and Artemis are married. If you have any questions, jsut leave them in your review. Because you are, of course, going to review...right? RIGHT?!?! Because if you don't, then it could be a long while till you see the next chapter, but whatever.**

**Till next time, ya'll!**

**sailormoonie17**


End file.
